El descubrimiento
by Zoe Harkness
Summary: Sherlock hace un gran descubrimiento


Atención: Sherlock Holmes pertenece a Sir Arthur Conan Doyle y a la BBC, esta historia es para entretener, no se gana ningún dinero con ella.

* * *

**El descubrimiento**

Molly ya no sabía qué pensar, Sherlock estaba extraño, bueno, más raro de lo normal y eso era decir mucho.

Ella siempre se fijaba en el detective consultor desde hacía mucho tiempo. Tal vez fuera porque le recordaba a su padre o porque siempre lo había visto solo…

Pero eso cambió al aparecer John Watson en su vida.

Ese hombre le había hecho un bien a Holmes: ahora parecía más humano, más persona.

Pero...

Últimamente padecía apatía, decaimiento, pérdidas de memoria… Por sus ojos se veía claramente que no dormía bien, si dormía realmente.

Era preocupante el estado de Sherlock, nunca había tenido que repetirle dos veces una frase.

Y ahora lo veía tan triste y distraído. A veces, cuando lo observaba cuando él creía que nadie lo miraba, Molly pensaba que el detective se pondría a llorar, pero no derramaba lágrima alguna.

"_¿Estaba enfermo?"_

"_¿Se había vuelto loco al fin?"_

"_¿Echaba en falta su vida haciéndose pasar por muerto?"_

"_¿Estaba deprimido por la muerte de Moriarty?"_

Ya que le había comentado unos días atrás que nunca más volvería a tener un contrincante tan espléndido como Jim Moriarty.

Molly siguió pensando en ello cuando al entrar en el laboratorio vio a Sherlock observando una muestra de alguna cosa en el microscopio.

—¿Sherlock, qué haces?— Le preguntó acercándose lentamente hacia su persona, pero pasados unos segundos Holmes no se movió—¿Sherlock?— Repitió con duda y algo de temor por verlo tan concentrado en su tarea.

"_¿Alguna prueba definitiva de su inocencia?" _

Pensó la mujer cuando Sherlock alzó la cabeza con energía y los ojos bien abiertos —¡Claro!— Exclamó para sí mismo, abriendo las manos también—Lo tenía delante de mis narices y…— Continuó hablando consigo mismo alzándose como si hubiera descubierto la verdad absoluta del universo.

Molly parpadeó sin saber qué decir y que hacer, el detective consultor parecía radiante, lleno de vida, como cuando encontraba la clave para cerrar uno de esos casos que le había hecho bailar la cabeza.

—Sherlock…— Susurró sintiéndose invisible delante de él.

—¡Ah Molly!—Gritó este del mismo modo al girarse y descubrir su presencia.

—¿Qué sucede?— Habló de nuevo perpleja ante su comportamiento, hacía sólo unos instantes parecía tan abatido y triste.

—¡Lo tengo!— Le informó moviéndose de uno lado al otro como un pavo real expandiendo su gran cola— ¡Lo sé!— Casi gritó girándose sobre sí mismo—Pero qué idiota he sido, lo tenía delante de mis narices y…— siguió argumentando con su habitual monólogo, cogiendo su chaqueta y bufanda de la silla.

Su amiga lo observó en silencio mientras se ponía la chaqueta y luego la bufanda con decisión, sin saber qué decir o cómo tomarse todo aquello. _"¿Se va?"_ Pensó abriendo la boca sin ser capaz de articular palabra alguna.

Llevaba meses escondido buscando una forma de demostrar el complot de Moriarty del cual había sido victima

"_¿Ha descubierto ya la forma de demostrar su inocencia?" _

—¿Ya lo tienes?—Le preguntó, pero Holmes sólo se volteó para mirarla entrecerrando los írises sin comprender.

—¿Cómo dices?— Le contestó.

—¿Moriarty?

—¿Qué tiene que ver el con mi descubrimiento?

—¿Tu inocencia?— Exclamó Molly aún más perdida y desorientada, hablando entre susurros.

—¡Oh nada de eso!— Soltó como si sus palabras lo explicaran todo— Tengo que ver a John…— Le dijo después, girándose para caminar hacia la salida.

—¿Pero?— Dudó Molly ya que llevaba más de tres meses escondido y nadie aparte de ella y Mycroft sabían que seguía vivo. _"¿Por qué lo tiene que ver ahora?"_ _"¿Y su plan de protección?" _ Pensó viéndolo caminar hacia la puerta— ¿Qué descubrimiento?— Le preguntó después cuando estaba traspasando el umbral.

Shelorck se giró de nuevo y encontrándose con su mirada le soltó— Apatía, decaimiento, somnolencia, pulsación rápida, nauseas, tristeza, ausencia de lágrimas…—Numeró acompañándose con los dedos también en una explosión de entusiasmo— ¡Tengo que encontrar a John!— Exclamó otra vez haciendo las manos con señal de victoria.

—¿Por qué?— Se atrevió a hablar su amiga sin encontrar relación alguna y ni pies ni cabeza al argumento.

Sintiéndose tonta.

—¡Estoy enamorado!—Chilló en un salto y al escuchar sus palabras pareció comprender de verdad su significado, como si al decirlo en voz alta asimilara del todo esa sorprendente deducción— Eso…— Continuó diciendo más calmado — O tengo principio de cólera, las dos opciones son viables pero no igual de satisfactorias…— Argumentó con una mueca en el rostro, después simplemente se marchó.

—Vale— Solo fue capaz de gemir Molly ya en solitario.

* * *

¿Fin?


End file.
